<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Encounters by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902765">First Encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Cute, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Fluff, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I guess? It's more sad..., Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anyway," he began, after pulling his mind back from its tangent. "Back to the matter, figuratively, at hand. Janus?"</p><p>The last part was directed at the empty space beside him. Nothing happened.</p><p>Patton tried, after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"Janus, kiddo?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Virgil scoffed.<br/>"Janus, get your scaley butt up here."</p><p>Still, nothing happened.</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes.<br/> "Oh, for Hercules' sake."</p><p>He pulled his arm upwards with a flourish, summoning Janus by force. At last, a figure was yanked up. Logan's eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes.</p><p>Of all the outcomes he'd expected, that wasn't one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there! </p><p>To those who are familiar with my work The Little Lamb In Wolf's Clothing, that idea was actually one of two. This is the second one. I needed a break from working on my current work in progress, and decided it might actually be worthwhile writing this idea.</p><p>To those who have no idea what I'm talking about, never mind.  </p><p>Warnings:<br/>- angst </p><p>I think that's the only one. If not, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surely they'd understand..."<br/><br/>"Objectively, the issue seems to be-"<br/><br/>"Yes, but what if-"<br/><br/>"Oh shut up, Dr Gloom!"<br/><br/>Logan sighed. They'd been shouting over each other for nearly an hour now, having left Thomas' living room after attempting to solve yet another problem. This time, however, the conclusion reached was not satisfactory. To anyone.<br/><br/>"Perhaps, we should ask Janus' opinion?"<br/><br/>Roman looked at him as if he'd gone mad.<br/> "Specs, you hit your head or something? We don't like him, remember?"<br/><br/>Patton opened his mouth to dispute that statement, but shut it, after a look from Virgil.<br/><br/>"Yes," Logan said patiently. "But you are all in favour of sparing Thomas' friend's feelings, are you not? In order to do that, we will have to lie. Janus is Deceit, the one in charge of lying."<br/><br/>Patton looked thoughtful.<br/> "I suppose, that does make sense..."<br/><br/>Virgil grumbled, crossing his arms.<br/> "Why did it have to be that guy?" He muttered under his breath. "But Logan has a point. If we're going to do this properly, we need Janus."</p><p>Roman didn't look convinced.<br/> "Sure, but all of us can lie! It isn't just him!"<br/><br/>"He does it most effectively," Logan countered. "If we aren't convincing... <em>feelings </em>will be hurt, which is what we are trying to circumnavigate." <br/><br/>Roman spluttered, unable to come up with a suitable counter-counter-argument. Logan smirked.<br/><br/>"Oh, wipe that look off your face!" Roman scowled. "Fine. We can summon him. But he's leaving as soon as the issue is sorted, ok?"<br/><br/>Logan didn't quite understand how he could "wipe" the look off his face, he wasn't a whiteboard, but decided to keep that thought to himself. Perhaps it was some slang word to which he wasn't accustomed.<br/><br/>"Anyway," he began, after pulling his mind back from its tangent. "Back to the matter, figuratively, at hand. Janus?"<br/><br/>The last part was directed at the empty space beside him. Nothing happened.<br/><br/>Patton tried, after a few moments of silence.<br/><br/>"Janus, kiddo?"<br/><br/>No response.</p><p>Virgil scoffed.<br/>"Janus, get your scaley butt up here."<br/><br/>Still, nothing happened.<br/><br/>Roman rolled his eyes.<br/> "Oh, for Hercules' sake."<br/><br/>He pulled his arm upwards with a flourish, summoning Janus by force. At last, a figure was yanked up. Logan's eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes.<br/><br/>Of all the outcomes he'd expected, <em>that </em>wasn't one of them.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Janus had been on the edge of regressing all day.<br/><br/>But he couldn't.<br/><br/>The Lights knew his name now, Patton didn't hate him, and he was a lot more exposed than he'd like to be.<br/><br/>Revealing his name had never been part of the plan. The words had just come out of his mouth against his will. He'd been so determined to convince them he wasn't evil, that he'd momentarily disregarded his own <strike>safety</strike> comfort. And look where <em>that </em>had gotten him.<br/><br/>Never again. Mistakes like that were too costly to make.</p><p>Janus opened the door to his room, instantly hit with an unnatural chill. Despite being the cold-blooded one, he somehow ended up getting stuck with the coldest, and therefore worst, room. Not that any of the others were better. Remus' room was... disgusting, for lack of better word. No matter how hard Janus tried to clean it, there was always some kind of ominous stain left on the wall, and the residual stench that lingered around the general area didn't seem to want to go away. And Virgil's old room? He refused to step anywhere near the black door at the end of the hall. It was because of the spiders, of course.<br/><br/>Obviously.<br/><br/>Though the other rooms were bad, his was the worst. It was cold, in more than one sense of the word. It didn't matter, how many paintings Janus put up, how many bookshelves he installed, how many times he repainted the walls, it was still so impersonal. He always felt like he was walking into someone else's private space, never his own. It didn't feel right.<br/><br/>He set his mug of tea down on the desk, pulling out his chair and sitting down. He shivered. Gosh, where was Remus when you needed him? That man was a literal furnace, radiating heat, even in the coldest conditions. It proved useful, especially during winter months.<br/><br/>He wanted a cuddle.<br/><br/>Janus forced that thought away as soon as it crossed his mind. No cuddles. Cuddling always made him feel little. Heck, even the <em>word</em> was making his head go fuzzy. He settled from sipping his scalding hot tea instead, hoping to warm himself up from the inside.<br/><br/>It didn't work. As usual.<br/><br/>The snake plushie on the bed caught his eye. It was a simple thing, plain yellow, though the colour was fading now, with little black buttons for eyes. Remus had made it for him. Not just brought it into existence, with a snap of his fingers. Actually, genuinely, handmade it. The Side had been proud to show Janus his thoroughly punctured fingers afterwards.<br/><br/><strike>Sir Slithers</strike> The snake plushie was practically calling out to him, beckoning over to come cuddle because<em> you know you want to. </em><br/><br/>He did. He did want to.<br/><br/>And suddenly, safety wasn't a concern anymore. Janus haphazardly set down his mug again, taking the stuffed snake in his hands and holding it close. He closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the soft, worn fabric. He threw the plushie around his shoulders, enjoying the subtle weight of it on his neck. He slipped off the bed, pulling his special box from underneath and tipping out the contents on the floor. Out spilled a couple of pacifiers, his little pajamas, a sippy cup and a baby bottle.<br/><br/>He ignored that one. He wasn't <em>that </em>little today. He took his pajamas. Ree could do the magic thing with his fingers, where he'd make the funny noise and suddenly Janus' clothes would be on him. But Ree was busy today, and Janus couldn't do the magic thing, so he just had to dress himself like a big boy.<br/><br/>Because that's what he was.<br/><br/>He didn't need Ree to help him get his shirt the right way around! Or to help him into his pants!<br/><br/>He tried not to doubt that fact, when he nearly got his head stuck in the arm hole, and put his pajama pants on inside out the first time. But he fixed those, so it was fine.<br/><br/>Next, he picked up a paci. His favourite black one, with a little sunflower painted on the front, again, Remus' handiwork. He paused, the pacifier en route to his mouth.<br/><br/>What did Ree say?<br/><br/>He scrunched his face up, thinking hard.<br/><br/>Oh yeah! Ree said that pacis were icky when they'd been left alone for a long time, so they needed to be washed before Janus could put them in his mouth. He walked over to the bathroom, turning on the cold tap and holding the pacifier nub under it for... as long as the happy birthday song was. Ree said it was a number bigger than ten, and Janus didn't think he could count that high.<br/><br/>He finished humming the song under his breath, popping the paci in his mouth and sucking contently. He hugged Sir Slithers close to his chest, eyelids feeling heavy. He really hadn't noticed how tired he was. He stifled a yawn, heading back over to his bed and slipping under the covers. He wanted Ree, Ree always gave the best cuddles, but he was working in the 'magin- the 'magi- that place behind the green door that Janus wasn't allowed to touch.<br/><br/>It was ok. Ree would come back eventually, and then Janus could have cuddles. He was happy to just sleep until then. Janus snuggled under his covers, pressing his face to his pillow. It was cold, but he tried to ignore that as best be could.<br/><br/>There was an uncomfortable tug in his gut, and Janus fought back a whine. He didn't like that feeling. It made him want to throw up. He curled into himself, wishing it away.<br/><br/>It wouldn't go away.<br/><br/>There was another, slightly harder tug. Janus did whine this time, sucking harder on his paci. He wanted the bad feeling to leave him alone!<br/><br/>And Again. He felt like his whole stomach was being pulled. It was icky. He wished Ree was here, Ree could make it go away.<br/><br/>The last one was the worst. Janus didn't even feel in control of his movements as he was forced out of bed and yanked upwards through the ceiling.<br/><br/>He opened his eyes (when did he close them?). There were four people looking at him funny. Red, Blue, Dark Blue, and Purple.<br/><br/>(He knew Purple from somewhere, but his head was fuzzy. He couldn't remember.)<br/><br/>Blue was first to speak.<br/> "Janus?"<br/><br/>He flinched. They knew his name! How? He didn't remember telling them his name! Only Ree and... he thought hard. There was someone else. Only Ree and... <em>Gray</em> knew his name.<br/><br/>Janus liked Gray. Gray had been nice. He hadn't seen Gray in a while, come to think of it. He wanted to see Gray again. Ree said he'd gone away somewhere. Janus wanted to go visit.<br/><br/>His thoughts were disrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He yelped and jerked away, squeezing his eyes shut.<br/><br/>"Apologies, Janus. I did not mean to startle you."<br/><br/>The voice was gentle. Janus liked it. He opened an eye cautiously. Dark Blue came into view. He was giving Janus an uncertain smile, and his eyes were soft, behind his big, square glasses.<br/><br/>"Is that a <em>pacifier?</em>"<br/><br/>Janus head snapped up. It was Red. They were all looking at him funny, but Red was the worst. He was staring at Janus like he'd done something bad, and his voice was loud and brash and hurt Janus' ears. He sucked harshly on his paci, avoiding Red's gaze.<br/><br/>"Janus, kiddo?"</p><p>That was Blue again. He met Blue's eyes, watching as he took a few steps forward.<br/><br/>"Do you want a hug?"<br/><br/>A hug? A hug sounded nice. He only ever got hugs from Ree. He nodded, ever so slightly. Blue caught it though, and wrapped his arms around Janus' shoulders. He smelled nice, Janus noticed. Like chocolate chip cookies and cinnamon. He buried his face in Blue's shoulder, eyes drooping once more. He really was tired...<br/><br/>He yawned and, before he could stop it, his paci fell from his lips and onto the floor.<br/><br/>Uh oh.<br/><br/>Janus' lip trembled as he stared at his pacifier in betrayal. It was supposed to stay in his mouth! Now it was on the floor, so far away, and if he wanted to get it, he'd have to let go of Blue. He didn't wanna let go of Blue!<br/><br/>A sob escaped his lips, and Blue tried to pull away, but he held tighter. He didn't wanna let go just yet.<br/><br/>"What's going on, kiddo?"<br/><br/>Janus didn't know how to answer that question. He continued to sob, gripping Blue's shirt firmly in his hands.<br/><br/>"He dropped his pacifier."<br/><br/>He knew that voice. That was Gray. Gray was here? He craned his neck around, following the noise. He wanted to see Gray!<br/><br/>He found Purple instead.<br/><br/>He looked closer. That was Gray! When did he become Purple?<br/><br/>He didn't have time to think about that, because Purple was walking forward, holding out his paci. He opened his mouth, ready to take it, when,<br/><br/>"Virgil! That is highly unsanitary!"<br/><br/>Dark Blue swooped in, grabbing the pacifier before he could take it from Purple (Virgil?). The name felt familiar...<br/><br/>Janus whined, reaching out for it feebly. Dark Blue held it out of his reach, walking away. With the pacifier. Janus wasn't going to get it back. So he did the one thing that seemed logical in the face of such betrayal.<br/><br/>He cried.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Patton startled as Janus began to wail into his shoulder. He patted (ha, <em>patt</em>ed) his back soothingly, rocking from side to side. Truthfully, he was worried. He'd never seen Janus so upset about before.<br/><br/>Actually, he'd never seen Janus show this much emotion before, period.<br/><br/>But, he digressed, that wasn't the only weird thing about Janus today. The Side never dressed casual, always wore his usual outfit; tunic, capelet and gloves. But here he was, dressed in fluffy yellow pajamas pants and a gray long sleeved t-shirt, the words "Hugs and Hisses" emblazoned across it, along with a picture of a snake. Secondly, there was the pacifier, which Logan had taken. It was a simple black, with a, seemingly hand painted, sunflower on the front.<br/><br/>So yes, something weird was going on, but Patton found he couldn't bring himself to care as he swayed gently, trying to soothe Janus.<br/><br/>Logan returned, looking bewildered at Janus' hysterics.<br/><br/>"I only went to wash it..." Patton heard him mutter.<br/><br/>Janus' cries slowed to a stop as Logan slipped the pacifier in his mouth. Patton didn't stop swaying, though.<br/><br/>"There," he murmured soothingly. "Isn't that better? There you go, it's ok, it's ok..."<br/><br/>Janus hiccuped, fisting his shirt tighter. Patton shuffled backwards slowly, until he felt the backs of his knees hit the couch. He lowered himself carefully, allowing Janus time to process the movement. The Side seemed eager to follow, holding onto Patton and going down with him. He sat sideways in Patton's lap, hiding his face in The crook of his neck. Virgil sat next to The pair, eyeing them worriedly.<br/><br/>"Will he be alright?"<br/><br/>Patton nodded.<br/> "He'll be alright, kiddo,"<br/><br/>He turned his attention to Janus.<br/> "You're just a little tired, huh?" He cooed, cradling Janus' head in his left hand.<br/><br/>Roman paced the room, looking frustrated.<br/> "Are we not going to talk about this? At all?" He gestured at Janus, on the verge of sleep in Patton's arms. "He's acting like a <em>baby</em><em>. </em>Deceit, the slippery snake, helpless and childlike! It makes no sense!"<br/><br/>Janus squirmed at Roman's volume, peacefulness disrupted. A noise of discomfort escaped his throat, high pitched and distressed.<br/><br/>Virgil glared, and Patton saw a flash of protectiveness in his eyes.<br/> "Cool your jets, Princey, you're scaring him."<br/><br/>Roman looked even more enraged at that, but complied, if anything, in fear of eliciting Virgil's anger. An angry Virgil was a force to be reckoned with. Logan sat down to Patton's other side, speaking softly.<br/><br/>"I have a theory as to what may be happening, if anyone is willing to hear it?"<br/><br/>Roman nodded vehemently, coming to side beside Logan. Patton didn't miss the wary look he gave Janus.<br/><br/>"Please, Specs, enlighten us."<br/><br/>Logan adjusted his glasses.<br/> "Perhaps Janus is an age regressor," he said mildly.<br/><br/>Virgil's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.<br/> "A what? Lo, you have some explaining to do."<br/><br/>"Oh, yes, of course," Logan cleared his throat. "Age regression is the term used for one who reverts back into a younger state of mind in order to relieve stress. It is most commonly used as a coping mechanism, voluntary or involuntary, occasionally to deal with trauma."<br/><br/>"So the snake is traumatised?" Roman cut in. "By what?"</p><p>Logan gave Roman an exasperated looked.</p><p>"If you'd let me finish, not everyone who regresses is dealing with trauma. As I mentioned previously, it is seen as a stress reliever by most, and that stress does not have to be derived from traumatic events."</p><p>Patton looked down at the Side in his arms. To his surprise, Janus was still awake, just barely, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. Before he could stop himself, Patton tapped the button of Janus' pacifier.<br/><br/>"Boop!" He said.<br/><br/>Janus blinked slowly, going cross-eyed. He seemed to process Patton's action for a few seconds, before letting out possibly the most adorable giggle Patton had ever heard. He saw Virgil's eyes widen in his peripherals. The Anxious Side reached out, tapping the pacifier.<br/><br/>"Boop," he said carefully.<br/><br/>Janus giggled once more. Patton wanted to explode from cuteness. Logan watched with interest.<br/><br/>"May I..." he began hesitantly. "May I also attempt this game?"<br/><br/>Patton laughed.</p><p>"What do you think, baby? Want to go again?"<br/><br/>Janus nodded, craning his neck to look at Logan. Patton shifted him slightly in his lap to give Logan better access. The Side straightened his tie nervously, before gently tapping Janus' pacifier.</p><p>"Boop." He said, slightly monotone.</p><p>Janus giggled nonetheless.</p><p> "'Gain! 'Gain!" He demanded, clapping his hands together.<br/><br/>They all looked towards Roman. The Princely Side squirmed under their gazes.<br/><br/>"What?" He asked. "I'm not doing it!"<br/><br/>Janus deflated at that, all the excitement drained from his expression. Roman faltered upon seeing the reaction.</p><p>"Ok, fine," he grumbled.<br/><br/>Quick as a flash, he tapped Janus' pacifier button, retracting his hand hastily. <br/><br/>"Boop..." he muttered, lacking his usual enthusiasm.<br/><br/>Janus laughed again, and Patton pretended not to notice the smile tugging at Roman's lips. He swivelled Janus back around, guiding his head to rest on his shoulder.<br/><br/>"I think that's enough excitement for today, hmm?" He crooned, leaning in close to give Janus an eskimo kiss.<br/><br/>The Side didn't protest, laying his head on Patton's shoulder and shutting his eyes. All was silent.<br/><br/>Of course, that couldn't last.<br/><br/>There was a loud crash in the kitchen, startling Janus awake.<br/><br/>"What have you di- morons done to Janny?" A voice demanded. Patton sighed.<br/><br/>The Duke had arrived.<br/><br/>-<br/><br/>Remus searched high and low for Janus, trying to quell the panic in his gut.<br/><br/>He'd just returned from the Imagination, and went straight to Janus' room to bother him, and perhaps offer cuddles.<br/><br/>He knew how Janus suffered during the winter months, and they both hated it, Janus because it was uncomfortable, and Remus because there was nothing he could do to stop it.<br/><br/>Janus hadn't told him about needing to run any errands that day, or going to bother the Lights, so Remus was surprised to find Janus' bedroom door ajar, and no snake in sight.<br/><br/>"Janny?" He called softly, walking over to the side of the bed. The bed was empty, but the sheets had been disrupted, as if Janus had been trying to sleep before disappearing. The Side's regression box was also out in the open, contents tipped all over the floor.<br/><br/>Janus never left his bed unmade. He never left his regression box out in the open, even if it was only him and Remus who lived in the Subconscious. He was dragged out of there, against his will. And there only four people who could be responsible.</p><p>Time to pay the Lights a visit.</p><p>Remus snapped his fingers, appearing in the Light Side Common Room kitchen. His arrival bumped the table, sending a rogue plate crashing to the floor.<br/><br/>"What have you di-" Remus stopped himself. If Janus' regression box was out, then he had to have been regressed when the Lights kidnapped him. "-morons done to Janny?" He shouted.<br/><br/>There was a sigh from nearby.<br/> "We're on the couch, Remus."<br/><br/>Remus followed the voice, spotting the Lights where Patton had said they were, sitting on the couch. With Janus, sitting on Patton's lap, looking confused.<br/><br/>Remus bit back a growl, forcing himself to soften for Janus' sake. He scooped the Side out of Patton's lap, ignoring his protest.<br/><br/>"Hey, baby snake," he cooed, pressing a kiss to Janus' hair. The Side yawned, nuzzling his face into Remus' chest, tucking his head under the Duke's chin. Remus chuckled.</p><p>"You've had quite the adventure, haven't you?"<br/><br/>He proceeded to cover Janus' exposed ear as well as he could, turning to the others.<br/><br/>"I swear, if you've hurt him in any way, I will dip you all feet first into sulfuric acid," he hissed.<br/><br/>He nodded to himself, satisfied at the answering terrified looks he received. Before he could turn and leave, however, Janus untucked his head from his chest, whispering something in his ear. A strange kind of sadness tugged at his chest, as he met eyes with Virgil for a fleeting moment.<br/><br/>"Yeah, baby, that's Gray. He found some new friends now."<br/><br/>He tried not to feel too much self satisfaction at the crushed look on Virgil's face.<br/><br/>"You'll come back, right?" The Anxious Side whispered. "Let us see Janus again?"</p><p>Remus ignored the twinge of pain in his heart at the mention of only Janus' name.<br/><br/>"We'll see," he replied, after mulling it over for several minutes.</p><p>And with that, he sunk out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah. I'm sorry (not sorry) about that angst at the end. Apparently I can't write a fic that doesn't contain some kind of emotional turmoil. I might add to this? I don't know. If you'd be interested in me adding to this, let me know in the comments. No promises, though. I'm fully invested in my Little Janus series. </p><p>Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>